thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The World Through These Eyeholes
The World Through These Eyeholes is The Somnambulist's first Servant blog featuring a Nest by the name of The Faceless Bastard. It mainly follows The Faceless Bastard as he deals with the basic life of a Nest with a few twists. Read it here. Plot Synopsis The Forgotten Fears Arc We are first introduced to Faceless and this blog as he uses it to taunt a Runner, Harold Ardy, about the murder of Harold's parents and baby sister. The next few posts deal with a strangely organized Runner attack on a Servant bar/Runner trap called O'Briens. In the attack, the bar is destroyed and Faceless kills two people and follows the rest back to their base of operations. Eventually the time for the attack comes, and Faceless proceeds to attack only to learn that it was a trap and the mastermind behind it all was none other than Harold. After this, The Convocation tell Faceless not to go after Harold and instead give him a mission protecting a prospective Nest, called Sandy. During this mission, Harold, displaying strange new abilities, shows up again and kills Sandy . It is eventually revealed that Harold had somehow became the Servant of an extinct, or no longer existent, Fear. Harold challenges Faceless to a fight and the two meet for their final battle. Here Lie We Arc After The Harold Event, Faceless is relaxing back into his more normal (or at least normal for him) life and we catch up to him stalking another Runner, Brian Altess, who had recently been responsible for the murder of a Nest. However while following him, Faceless watches this supposedly normal Runner summon a Door to The Empty City and enters it. Faceless ends up following him, where he Faceless discovers that The City is a little different than usual and apparently not on his side. He also meets a mysterious boy who has apparently been living in The City who he refers to as P.A.. After an incident with Brian, P.A. (Portnoy Augustus) becomes aware of the fact Faceless is a Nest and uses his power to turn him human, much to Faceless' dismay. Later, Faceless runs into Brian again and finds out that Brian had simply been a lure used by The Empty City to bring Faceless there to help the City kill a failed experiment. Faceless guesses, correctly, that the experiment is in fact Portnoy, but can't figure out how to kill him due to his powers. He eventually comes up with a plan. However, the City does not trust him enough to allow him to enact it so Faceless is forced to work against it in order to enact his plan to help The City. Portnoy brings Faceless to a friend of his who can help them. She has a machine which can temporarily disrupt the City's control, which would allow Portnoy to open a door so Faceless can escape the City. The City, however, does all it can to stop them even bringing in a horrible monstrosity to fight them. They succeed in surviving the City's onslaught long enough for the machine to start working, allowing Portnoy to create a Door. However, Faceless then enacts his plan to remove Portnoy from the City depriving him of most of his powers. This has the unfortunate effect of almost ending the universe. Portnoy sacrifices his powers to save the universe. Faceless goes back to how he was before all of this via a time reset button on Portnoy's actions and gains a new sword to replace his destroyed machete. We get an epilogue showing that Faceless' time as a 'normal' human has made him slightly more sensitive to feelings, but he promptly explains that he is still the same ruthless uncaring murderer he always was. He also pockets his wife's broken wedding ring that he found under his fridge. A Dance With Deceit Arc Faceless accidentally becomes a member of a special Servant task force to track down, and eliminate, a new threat to The Fear Servants. Joining a Slender Agent named May, a Willing Doll called Harold (Faceless has met two people named Harold), a Towerborn- TB994, and, later, a Timberwolf by the name of Jerry. They travel to the last known location of their target. After a strange event, Jerry provides more information on the target, which is revealed to be a specific Shard of The Dying Man called The Liar. While searching for it, the group separates, TB994 killed, and May disappears. Later, May contacts them and reveals that she has no clue where she is. She contacts them again, telling them that The Liar has found her, and it is assumed that she is now the new Host. Based on a comment left by The Liar, using May's account, they head to Slender Territory to find May. Jerry shoots at her. She passes out leaving the group confused and no longer sure whether she's The Dying Man or not. The Liar and May both comment on the blog using the same account and they go back to pick up May. The mystery of trying to find The Dying Man's host is now on. Faceless begins developing feelings for May now that his human emotions were awoken by Portnoy. He is heartbroken when he catches May and Jerry having sex. Shortly after, Jerry dies mysteriously. Before much can be made of this, the group is suddenly attacked by The Slender Man and a few Proxies. Forced to flee Faceless loses his second mask as Harold uses it to distract The Slender Man. At the new location, new information comes to light and Harold reveals some unexpected abilities. The Proxies attack and Faceless confronts May revealing her to be The Liar. She is killed; Harold and Faceless leave with a job well done and a small amount of despair on Faceless' part. The War Arc Faceless and Harold are attacked by a random group of Proxies on their way back to their respective homes. This is revealed to be a much smaller part of a larger problem. The Proxies, angry over the death of their members have decided to attack Harold and Faceless and, by the same extent, The Convocation and The Wooden Girl. The Slender Man informs them that the Proxies no longer serve him and gives Faceless and Harold permission to slaughter them. Having cleared the entire area together, it is revealed that The Convocation and The Wooden Girl both have laid claim to the previously Slender Man owned territory, inciting a three way war between the three Fears. Faceless and Harold now fight against each other, and the leader of The Proxies in the area- a woman called The Grinning Reaper. The fight ends in an anticlimactic victory after Faceless kills The Grinning Reaper. However, The Slender Man wins regardless of this Run, Birdbrain, Run Arc Faceless is sent after a Runner, who used to be a Russian Spec-ops agent, by The Slender Man. So far, this ordinary man seems to be getting the better of Faceless at every turn. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:The Convocation Category:The World Through These Eyeholes Category:The Somniverse